


Can't Live Without You

by Sunkenshipper345



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Leaving Her, Oh but wait she means everything to him, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkenshipper345/pseuds/Sunkenshipper345
Summary: After an argument with Rose, the doctor makes a decision.





	Can't Live Without You

"You could have been killed!"

"Well what was I supposed to do, just stay behind?!?"

"Yes! That's what I told you to do!"

The Doctor and Rose were standing in a graffiti covered alley in present day London. The sound of cars passing at both ends resounded off the brick walls.

"I'm fine, aren't I? Not a scratch on me!"

"It won't always work out like that! I made a promise to keep you safe, and I intend to do so, but it's becoming exceedingly difficult, since you don't listen to me!"

"Sounds like you think I'm just dead weight."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Yes it is! If you think I'm such a bother, why don't you just go!"

"Fine! I will!"

Ten stomped to the Tardis and threw open the door. Rose watched him disappear, shocked that he actually was leaving her. When the whooshing subsided, she stared at the empty space for a moment. She felt lost and alone without the Doctor. She was fighting back tears and was about to walk away when she heard that familiar sound again.

When the blue box fully materialized, he burst out, dropped to his knees, and clung to her legs like a preschooler.

"Rose!!! Please take me back!!!" He wailed. His hair and clothes were disheveled. He looked terrible.

"Ohmigod yes of course!!! How long were you gone?!?" She cried.

"T-t-two minutes," he said, sniffling.


End file.
